


Sister, Sister

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Reunions, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: As the Enterprise prepares to change command two people are reunited.





	Sister, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a meeting between two characters played by the same actor.

Captain Pike was leaving the Enterprise. Many other members of the crew we leaving with him. So, much of sickbay was buzzing as the final medical reports were going out, and new and old crew were mixing together.

Number One came in for her exam and was directed to one of the private rooms thanks to her rank.

As she went into the room Doctor Piper motioned to a passing nurse he didn’t remember the name of, and wasn’t going to bother to learn as he own exit from the service was scant weeks away now. 

“Nurse, would you run a scan while I send off these reports?”

“Of course, Doctor.”

Piper left and Christine Chapel turned to the woman by the bio-bed.

“Please sit comfortably.”

Number One frowned and sat down.

“Is that all you have to say?”

Chapel kept her head down, eyes focused on her PADD. “If you wish this to be anything more than a medical consultation you can let me know.”

“And they say I’m the computer.”

Christine rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t start, One.”

The older women gave Christine a challenging glare. “Why not?”

“Because this is how it always is with you and I’m tired of it. You always have to have your way, because of course your way is always right. I know you’re the serious, studious, one. The one who is going to go places. Heaven forbid you every be bad at anything. It’s not who you are, even your name displays it, Number One.”

“That’s because mom and dad were weird, and at least you have a name that the other kids didn’t laugh at.”

“Oh, yes, because Christine Chapel doesn’t come close to rhyming with any historic landmark back on Earth.”

Number One sat back in satisfaction. “Well enough nostalgia about our childhood days, what’s new in your world?”

Christine clenched her PADD in aggravation.

“Why do you always do that?”

Number One reached out her hand and clasped her sister’s shoulder.

“You’re my little sister. If I didn’t rattle you from time to time I’d be a rotten big sister.”

At that Christine dropped the PADD on the closest table, the stylus rolling off on to the floor and hugged her sister tightly.

“When the reports came back about Rigel 7 I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“You want to explain this walking freezer unit act then?”

Christine sighed and stepped back. “I thought it might be good to be more formal especially with this being the fleet and all. Mom and dad are still always telling me to be more like you.”

Taking a quick glance around to make sure they were truly alone Number One cupped her sister’s face and pulled them close together.

“That’s not you, Christine. You feel for others, it’s what you do, it’s who you are. It’s what makes you a good nurse. I didn’t expect to find you here though.”

“In a medical institution?” she joked.

“Don’t get sassy. I mean on a deep space mission.”

“It’s...personal.”

Now it was Number One’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Is this still about what’s his face?”

“His name is Roger and he’s my fiancee.”

One rolled her eyes again and groaned. “You pine too much,” she declared.

“I’m in love. You should try it sometime, One, you might like it.”

“No, I don’t.” 

Before Christine could ask her what she meant One shifted the subject back to Christine. “How long has it been?” she asked.

“Two years.”

“And you haven’t given up?”

Christine set her jaw in a firm line of determination. “He’s out there I know it and I’ll find him if it’s the last thing I do.”

One held up her hands in defeat. “All right, all right I’ll let it go just...I hope everything works out, but I just don’t want to see you pining away, Chris, for something you can’t have if it doesn’t.”

“I’ll keep an open mind out here, I promise.”

Before Christine could comment further Doctor Piper came back in. She quickly finished the medical scans and turned to him.

“She’s perfectly healthy, Doctor,” she announced. 

“Very good, Nurse.”

“And a royal pain in my ass,” she whispered to her sister, as she picked up her stylus from the floor by the bio-bed.

Number One ducked her head down to hide her smile.

“I love you too, Chris.”

The End


End file.
